


Heartfire

by Sixylicious



Series: To Defy Destiny [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: Still reeling from the reunion with his long lost friend, Dragonborn Kemosiri goes searching for answers. Meanwhile, the plot to murder the Emperor thickens with a murder in Solitude and a wedding interrupted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Reunions", part 5 of the series, and may not make sense without reading that one!

Khati let himself into the Midden, uncaring if any of the College residents saw him open the trapdoor. It wasn't as if they could stop him, and the Khajiit knew for a fact that most wouldn't try. Velia's presence was still a source of contention among the college, but since becoming Arch-Mage she was untouchable, and by extension so was he.

"Velia!" he called. "I assume you're here?"

She materialized out of the gloom a moment later, her eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Brother."

"I need some advice on a contract," Khati said.

"Oh? Very well. It must be big for you to have traveled all this way."

The Khajiit laughed. "Of course. We're going to kill the Emperor."

Velia's eyes widened with an almost sadistic glee. "Now this I have to hear. Come."

Khati followed her through the twists of the Midden until they reached her workshop near the Atronach Forge. Velia seated herself on a chair and motioned for him to sit as well.

"One of the members of the Elder Council has performed the Sacrament. He's paying us to kill the Emperor," Khati began. "He's still in Cyrodiil, but that's where the preliminary contracts come in. The Emperor's cousin is getting married soon in Solitude and she gets to die as bait."

Velia let out a disbelieving laugh. "And that will bring him here?"

"She's marrying a Nord from a family of Stormcloak supporters."

"Hm, I see. Each side blames the death on the other and the Emperor will have to come to restore order. So what do you need my help with?"

"The wedding takes place in Solitude, outside the Temple of the Divines. Babette told me about a loose gargoyle on the balcony above," Khati said. "Push it off and it should kill them both if I time it properly."

"And you'll be spotted immediately when you try to push it over," Velia remarked.

"I have been wanting to learn the telekinesis spell. Cast it on the gargoyle from far enough away and I won't be seen."

"But you will be heard, so be sure you're hidden."

Khati's eyes narrowed but he nodded nonetheless. "I won't be casting it from the crowd below."

"Make sure you scope the location out beforehand. I'll teach you the spell, but I'm not going to come bail you out if it fails and you get caught."

The Khajiit grinned, almost feral in the low light of the torches. "I haven't failed yet and I don't intend to start now."

That seemed to satisfy Velia for now. "Good. Let's begin."

***

"I should hope that's the last time you decide to explore a ruined temple that's home to a necromancer," Sofiri grumbled. The Nord woman adjusted her greatsword on her back as they headed back toward Solitude.

Kemosiri shook his head, though he couldn't help a bit of a sheepish grin. Receiving Dawnbreaker had been worth it, but... "I wasn't expecting that many reanimated corpses. Don't worry though, I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon."

Sofiri groaned. "Anytime soon?"

"You were the one who insisted on coming with me!"

"Yeah, yeah, but Talos would smite me down if I let the Dragonborn get in over his head." She managed a laugh.

Kemosiri smiled, overcome with memories for a moment. The frigid lands of Haafingar melted away, replaced with the warm sands of the Alik'r near Hegathe.

_"I can't let you get in over your head, can I?" the Khajiit teased. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."_

A chill wind swept the memory away and the Redguard frowned. Surely the old Khati was still there somewhere, beneath whatever had happened to him during their seven years of separation. Kemosiri would just have to find out.

"Are you alright?" 

Sofiri's voice penetrated through his thoughts, sending the memory dissolving as if it had been blown by the desert winds. Kemosiri realized he had stopped and he shook his head, his smile fading. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just keep going. Should we hire the carriage back to Whiterun?"

"If it's there. I hate walking through the Reach."

***

The carriage hadn't been there, so the two Companions headed for the city proper and The Winking Skeever for a drink while they waited. They'd barely made it past the city gates when a deafening crash could be heard, followed by the sounds of screaming.

"It's coming from the Temple of the Divines!" Sofiri called. "Hurry!"

Redguard and Nord ran through the streets, passing the crowds fleeing the other way. Mixed in with the crowds, a dark-furred Khajiit lacking his usual armor fled from the site of his kill. Kemosiri stopped and turned, but all he caught was a black tail slipping through the city gates. Khati?

Sofiri stopped as she reached the Temple courtyard, the color draining from her face at the sight that awaited them. The gargoyle above the balcony had fallen, and the amount of blood visible even from a distance told her immediately that someone had been beneath it. "By the Nine," she breathed. "How could this have happened?"

Kemosiri approached, his eyes narrowed. This was too suspicious, too coincidental.

_'I am the Dark Brotherhood.'_

"The Dark Brotherhood. It has to be, who else would do something like this?" _'Why would Khati do something like this?'_

Sofiri's eyes widened with shock and realization. "That's Vittoria Vici. If it is the Dark Brotherhood, why would they kill her?"

"To make a point... they're planning something," Kemosiri said.

"But what?"

"I don't know... but I might know who does." But could he find Khati, and even if he did, would Khati tell him?


	2. Chapter 2

After a night's stay at The Winking Skeever, they were able to catch the carriage back to Whiterun. There, they would part ways for now. Sofiri took to the Skyforge to help Eorlund, and Kemosiri was given another task in Riften. It was probably too much to hope that Khati would be in Riften, but nevertheless, the Redguard set out immediately.

A little over two days later, Kemosiri rode his horse up to the Riften Stables and paid for her to be kept while he finished his task. As far as jobs from the Companions went, this one was easy. He was finished within a few hours, and while he was in Riften... perhaps he could see about tracking down Khati.

Kemosiri entered the cistern and looked around, only to find Khati nowhere in sight. He'd expected that, surely the Khajiit wouldn't be out in public so soon after committing a murder like that. He grimaced, shaking his head in an effort to rid his mind of the image of Vittoria Vici, crushed to death beneath the broken gargoyle.

"Looking for some work, lad?" Brynjolf said, pulling the Redguard from his thoughts. "You look troubled."

Kemosiri sighed. Could he really trust the thief? Perhaps not, but Khati seemed to, so in the end that made the decision for him. "I guess I am. I was wondering if you could tell me about Khati."

Brynjolf gave him a strange look. "I could, but I'd start with telling you that asking questions about him behind his back is an excellent way to make him angry."

"I've already made him angry, I just want some answers."

"On your head be the consequences, lad. Let's go sit in the Flagon, I'll need some mead for this chat."

***

"How did he end up in the Guild?" Kemosiri asked.

Brynjolf took a sip of his mead. "I recruited him, same as you, two years back. He said he'd just crossed the pass from Morrowind and had been stealing almost his whole life. I'd have been a fool to turn him away, and Mercer agreed. He's not here often with his other duties, but when he's here he's an excellent asset."

"Other duties, you mean the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Aye, did the armor tip you off or did he tell you?"

"Both," Kemosiri said. "Why was he in Morrowind?"

"That I'm not sure. I know he travels a lot, always has. I don't much care what he does or where he goes as long as he leaves the killing for the Brotherhood."

Kemosiri sighed and gulped some mead down. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened to him... He's so different now."

"You're saying you knew him before we paired you up for Goldenglow?" Brynjolf asked. "He didn't act like he knew you."

"It's complicated. We grew up together in Hammerfell, but seven years ago he just vanished. I thought he was dead."

"Hammerfell, you say? Yes, I can see it. He's always complained about the cold here. Why didn't he act like he knew you then, if you grew up together?"

"I asked him that myself. He says he can't remember Hammerfell and he wouldn't tell me anything else."

"You got more from him than any of us have in two years," Brynjolf said with a shrug. "He's a damned good thief and likely a better assassin, but he's so damn secretive. He stays here idle long enough and the others start fearing for their lives. That's mostly why I sent him out with you. He'd been here four days waiting on Delvin for something Astrid sent him for."

"Who is Astrid, anyway?" Kemosiri asked.

"You'd be better off asking Delvin that, lad. All I know is she's the matron of the Dark Brotherhood, but he knows her personally."

"Stop gossiping about a man's private business, Brynjolf," Delvin said. He picked up his mug of mead and moved closer, seating himself beside Kemosiri. "Astrid and I go way back, but beyond that it's none of your concern. What's this about, anyway?"

"Our new recruit's curious about Khati," Brynjolf said with a laugh. "And he says he can handle the consequences of asking."

"Mm, I hope you can. Khati's very fond of his privacy," Delvin agreed. "As for his dealings with Astrid... well, some things are best left alone."

"I already know he's with the Dark Brotherhood," Kemosiri said, "He told me."

"Then I can tell you Astrid's their Matron," Delvin said. "And that she's just as fond of her privacy as Khati, but that's all. The Brotherhood's secrets are best left with the Brotherhood."

Kemosiri sighed. "So I doubt you'll tell me where I can find them."

Delvin shook his head. "Never. And I pray you never need to know."

"If you're looking for Khati, though," Brynjolf added, "I know he has friends in Markarth. Maybe they'd be able to tell you more."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for five months not knowing if it's ready to post, and I'm tired. Here it is.


End file.
